


Falling Like Rain

by skibasyndrome



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom, Blink-182
Genre: (lol it probably is), Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, blowjob, but also your usual lovely boyfriends romance, makes it all seem so... overly sexual, skippus, using specific tags like this, which it... totally isn't, yay for the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skibasyndrome/pseuds/skibasyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I wanted to show Matt some lyrics, he can take me home”</p>
<p>Mark really hopes he doesn’t sound as suspicious as he feels. But Travis only shrugs and with a last wave of his hand he walks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Like Rain

Mark is just packing away his bass when he hears Travis’ voice.

“You coming, man?” he asks him from across the room where he’s standing by the door.

It takes Mark longer than it should to realise he wants to drive him home. They came here together, too.

Out of the corner of his eye Mark sees Matt unplugging his own guitar and he quickly shakes his head at Travis.

“No, I wanted to show Matt some lyrics, he can take me home”

Mark really hopes he doesn’t sound as suspicious as he feels. But Travis only shrugs and with a last wave of his hand he walks out.

On the inside, Mark breathes out relieved. Travis really seems like he hasn’t noticed him spending a lot more time than necessary with Matt. Or maybe he has and doesn’t mind it. Thinks they are bonding or something (technically, they are). 

Or he assumes they are practising. If he only knew…

Mark carefully closes the case and gets up to walk over to Matt who’s still kneeling and putting his guitar away into its bag.

The sweat is making his shirt stick to his back but Mark really doesn’t care. He’s sweaty himself and he loves it. It’s been such a long time since he last practiced or even played with other people, he now enjoys every single minute they do it.

Right when he reaches Matt he gets up. Mark doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him from behind. He pulls his sweaty body close.

Matt giggles a little, not surprised at all.

“Hey,” he says softly and puts his hands on top of Mark’s.

“Hi,” Mark says back and he feels Matt shiver a little. He’s sure it’s a pleasant shiver and he smiles.

“Lyrics?” Matt turns his head to nudge his nose against Mark’s cheek “Seriously?”

“What else should I have said? And it’s not even a lie, just just know them all already”

Matt nods and turns around in Mark’s arms to kiss him slowly.

Mark showed Matt some of his drafts a few days ago after practise. It’s not something he usually does, but he felt like Matt should see them. It felt good to show them to another person, just to have someone care about his musical ideas. And not only that, he commented on everything, even came up with additions to the lyrics.

After a while they break apart.

Mark’s hands have made their way down to Matt’s lower back and Matt has placed his on Mark’s shoulders.

“God, you’re sweaty” Matt makes a face but Mark doesn’t really buy it. He laughs and only pulls Matt tighter against himself.

"You want me to shower first?” He means it more as a joke, but if Matt wants it, well, Mark’s not going to disagree, even if he himself doesn’t really mind them being a little sweaty while they get it on.

“No…” Matt draws it out weirdly. His eyes drop down to Mark’s sweat-soaked black t-shirt and he starts drawing a pattern on Mark’s chest.

“Let's shower together,” he adds and looks at Mark again.

Mark bites his lip. Matt has that familiar glint in his eyes. It does all kinds of things to Mark. But most of all it makes him nod quickly and eagerly.

Matt leans in for another kiss. He nibbles on Mark’s bottom lip and Mark lets out a small whine when he suddenly pulls away.

He starts walking towards the door and Mark follows him.

Mark knows Matt’s house pretty well by now. He’s shown him around a few times already. And Mark has spent quite some nights and days here in the last few weeks.

Naturally, Matt grabs Mark’s hand as they walk upstairs and to the bathroom. It doesn’t even surprise Mark anymore, really. He’s never been one for holding hands a lot but he’s starting to wonder why. It’s nice sometimes, just having that tiny bit of contact. 

When they reach the bathroom Matt closes the door behind them. He turns on the water in the shower before he turns back to Mark.

He’s smiling almost adventurously when he pulls off his own damp shirt and moves on to Mark’s.

As soon as the fabric is off their bodies Mark pulls Matt close with a hand at his waist. He really enjoys touching Matt’s skin. It’s soft and warm beneath his fingertips whilst he leans in to kiss Matt.

When they break apart Matt’s hands wander to Mark’s belt buckle. Once he’s opened it and unzipped the fly he sinks to his knees, moving Mark’s pants and boxers down with him.

Mark watches him with dark eyes. Seeing Matt likes this never fails to turn him on.

His lips are already plump from their kisses and Mark would just love to feel them around his lenght.

The way Matt smiles when he meets Mark’s longing look shows that he knows that exactly. Mark recognizes the glint in Matt’s eyes before he moves in and drags the tip of his tongue down a trail from Mark’s belly button, closing his eyes to concentrate on what he’s doing.

Mark catches his bottom lip between his teeth, never averting his eyes from Matt as he starts licking along Mark’s shaft.

His moves are well practiced, he knows exactly what Mark likes and is almost too eager to give him just that.

Mark groans lowly when he feels Matt’s soft lips wrap around his dick. 

God, he loves blowjobs…

Mark’s hand softly strokes across the back of Matt’s head, encouraging him to keep doing just _that_ right  _there_.

He feels Matt moan around him and lets his eyes slip closed.

Matt takes him in deeply. Soon he is deepthroating Mark, taking it almost effortlessly.

Mark moans, long and low in his throat. He feels Matt’s hands stroking over his thighs, his stomach, his ass. The gentle touch is the perfect addition to his skilful mouth work.

When Matt suddenly pulls away Mark growls disappointed. But when he opens his eyes again Matt is standing in front of him again and he’s pulling Mark’s hands towards himself, placing them at the front of his pants, his look almost pleading. Mark gets the hint and quickly unbuttons the now even tighter skinny jeans.

He hears Matt moan when he, admittedly intentionally, brushes his palm over Matt’s bulge. Once his jeans along with his briefs are down past his thighs Matt steps out of them.

Mark is surprised when he finds himself pressed against the shower wall with Matt’s body against his just two seconds later. His back hits the wall hard but a moment later he feels Matt’s arms wrapping around him, making up for the light discomfort. The guitarist is kissing him hungrily and Mark welcomes it. He kisses back with just as much longing, one hand threading through Matt’s short damp hair, one grabbing his ass.

The warm water running down their bodies makes them slick and the slide of skin against skin way easier.

They try to pull each other closer, wanting to feel more of each other.

Matt keeps gently tracing Mark’s spine but soon breaks the contact of their lips to let out a needy, raspy moan.

His lips attach to the skin of Mark’s neck after a moment and he nibbles down a trail to Mark’s collarbones.

Mark’s hand grips his hair tighter when he carefully bites Mark’s shoulder, making him hiss.

He feels Matt’s dick hard against his own and he grinds against him, successfully prying his mouth off his skin.

Their eyes meet and Matt bites his lip.

“Mark…,” he whines hoarsely as if it’s the only word he can say.

And it is everything he needs. Mark pulls him close by the back of his neck to give him a last passionate kiss before he turns them around so Matt is pressed to the wall.

His hands slip from Mark’s back and he smiles slowly before he turns around, putting his tattooed hands against the tiles.

Mark takes a moment to slowly trace down his muscular back, feeling him shiver a bit beneath his palms.

He presses a kiss against the back of Matt’s neck, making him drop his head forward, sighing quietly.

Mark wants him as relaxed as possible so he keeps dragging the fingers of one hand along his smooth wet skin as he lines himself up.

Mark pushes forward and slowly enters. He only stops when he is in all the way.

Breathing hard he leans just a bit closer so his chest rests against Matt’s tensed back and he can kiss his neck slowly.

Matt’s breathing just as hard as Mark, although more uneven. Mark listens to his breathing whilst he sucks a mark into the skin right behind Matt’s scorpion tattoo.

Mark feels Matt starting to relax slowly and he strokes along his propped up arms, caressing his strained knuckles with light touches.

Mark hears Matt moan freely when he carefully pulls out a bit to thrust again. Smiling against the skin of Matt’s neck Mark starts a slow rhythm.

Soon Matt starts pushing back against Mark, meeting his thrusts. Mark guides his hips with his hands.

He makes sure to stay as close as possible, feeling as much of Matt against him as he can.

Mark bites back his own moaning just to listen to Matt’s.

He loves the sounds, the throaty breathless groans tell him he’s doing everything right.

He gently grasps Matt’s dick and starts moving his fist in time with his thrusts.

Matt’s reaction is to let his head fall against the tile wall, moaning long and high.

Mark takes the opportunity to carefully bite Matt’s right shoulder blade.

The guitarist hisses and breathes out a rough scratchy version of Mark’s name.

His voice sounds so utterly fucked up and Mark loves it, loves knowing he got him to this point.

He angles his thrusts just a little differently and immediately has Matt groaning louder.

Mark keeps hitting that spot inside of him, going faster and faster.

He knows he won’t take much longer and neither will Matt. His hand on Matt’s dick moves faster with the rest of his movements and he puts his forehead against Matt’s shoulder panting hard.

Just a few more thrusts…

With a low grunt Mark stops. He keeps stroking Matt as he lets go inside of him and just a moment later Matt follows him over the edge, spilling all over Mark’s hand and his own stomach.

For a moment they just rest. Neither of both moves, too exhausted and too comfortable this close and this connected.

Their breathing is ragged and Mark feels Matt shivering against his chest. It reminds him that they are standing too far against the wall to be hit by the warm spray.

“Matt,” he hums quietly. Matt only nods and gives a incoherent sigh.

Mark pulls out slowly and lets his hands drop from Matt’s body, hearing him hiss at the loss.

“Come here,” he orders calmly and steps back a little so Matt has room to turn around and follow him under the warm water.

Mark reaches for one of the many bottles resting on top of the cabinet, slowly opening it and squirting some of it into his palm. He starts running his now soaped up fingers over Matt’s body, first lathering up his broad shoulders.

The familiar smell of apple invades Mark’s nostrils.

He loves that smell and more than that he loves it on Matt.

Matt’s eyes slip closed whilst he lets Mark soap up his chest and back, his stomach, thighs and ass. He has a light smile on his lips and when Mark has helped him rinse off the soap he chuckles quietly.

Matt just opens his eyes slowly, the content expression not leaving his face.

“What?” he asks, voice still raspy, and reaches for the Lush bottle to start soaping up Mark’s back.

Mark just shrugs.

There are a lot of reasons why he’d chuckle, post-orgasm-light-headedness, general relief because he has found someone to play in blink with him again or maybe just Matt’s ridiculously cute wet face in front of him. He goes for another one.

“You use fucking girls’ shampoo”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Matt Skiba & The Sekrets song, you guessed it, Falling Like Rain.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this piece of plotless Skippus smut


End file.
